Operation Fallen Angel
Operation Fallen Angel was a failed attempt by the United States government to kill or capture arms dealer Raul Menendez, who was guarded by the Pakistani ISI in Lahore, the capital. The team used a CLAW machine to gun down several Pakistani troops in the flooded streets, and although they failed to bring Menendez to justice, they were able to gain intelligence on him. Background The CIA operative within Cordis Die gave intelligence that Raul Menendez's number two man Julian DeFalco was in Socotra, Yemen, and a whisper drone captured a shot of DeFalco over a prison in Lahore; the drone was lost the week before. Raising suspicions about Menendez, the feed was believed to be sufficient enough to fuel a JSOC operation: Admiral Thomas Briggs dispatched David Mason, Mike Harper, Javier Salazar, and Michael Crosby to find out about the "Karma" weapon that Dr. Erik Breighner mentioned to them in Burma as well as to find out about Menendez and DeFalco. The plan was for the team to make it to Anthem, a location above a carpool of vehicles guarded by rogue Pakistani ISI troops that sided with Menendez. The team would follow Menendez and find out information about his plans and the weapon, and would attempt to kill Menendez if all possible. They would then be exfiltrated, having completed the operation stealthily. Battle The team came under heavy fire in a flooded parking garage as they entered the flooded city of Lahore, using CLAWs Maximus and Brutus to advance. Mason and the team advanced into the streets and took cover behind debris, but they had to leave their CLAWs when a bus came flowing down the street. Harper and Mason had to jump through a nearby door, and escaped the main street, but as they traveled through the other street, they had to avoid two ISI drones. They managed to make it into the sewers, while Salazar and Crosby reported to them about the high activity in the train yards. Mason decided to inform Admiral Briggs about their progess as they arrived at Anthem. Briggs told Mason that CLAWs would flank him, and told him to watch out about the patrolling MQ drone. Mason heard out that Chairman Tian Zhao was involved in the region, and that Menendez would meet Tian Zhao in Peshawar. In the train yards, he overheard that there would be a meeting on June 17 (Latin-American Independence Day), and followed Menendez through the sewer, and heard Menendez talking right above him. He overheard Menendez saying that not only was he aware of the infiltration, but he also engineered it, and he set off a couple of bombs in the sewer. With Menendez onto them, Harper and Mason escaped through the sewer and met up with Salazar and Crosby after fighting their way through ISI with guns as well as CLAWs. The SOC-Ts and ISI pursued the JSOC troops as they drove out in their jeeps, but Mason learned from Briggs that the area was crawling with SDC. The CIA escaped with the help of a drone, but it was shot down, and they were almost killed by some SDC soldiers at their landing site; had it not been for Mason assuring Tian Zhao that they had no quarrel with China and that they only wanted to take down Raul Menendez, they would not have made it to extraction. The end result was the discovery of the secret meeting details of Zhao. Category:Battles Category:Second Cold War